New Beginnings
by Aslan'sOnTheMove
Summary: Jinx and Kid Flash start a new life together. My first oneshot. Rated T just to be safe. Please read and review.


I don't own the Teen Titans or the song "When You Kiss Me" by Shania Twain. Enjoy!

**New Beginnings**

"Do you, Wallace Rudolph West, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and to forsake all others for as long as you both shall live?" asked the pastor.

"I do," said Wally as he looked at his lovely future wife with a smile on his face.

"And do you, Jennifer Laura Williams, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and to forsake all others for as long as you both shall live?" the pastor asked again.

"I do," said Jennifer as she too looked at her future husband with a smile on her face as well.

Jennifer was wearing a beautiful strapless wedding gown with a dazzling floral design, and her bouquet was of stunning red roses. Her matron of honor was Karen Stone, and her bridesmaids were Kori Grayson, Rachel Rains, and Tara Logan, and they were all wearing light carnation pink spaghetti strapped bridesmaids dresses that went down to their feet. Wally was wearing a nice tuxedo with a red rose boutonniere, and his best man was Victor Stone, and his groomsmen were Richard Grayson, Garth Rains, and Gar Logan. All of their friends had gathered to celebrate their wedding, and even thought neither of their parents were present it was alright with them for they had their closest friends with them.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," said the pastor as the two shared a passionate kiss.

"I would like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. West," the pastor announced.

Everyone cheered as the new couple walked down the aisle to go to the reception as everyone followed them out. The reception was held in a beautiful garden with lights hung in the trees surrounding the open area where all the tables were. As the bride and groom were presented, everyone applauded as they took their seats at the head table. The matron of honor and the best man gave lovely speeches about how they watched the newly wedded couple grow in their relationship, and how they grew to love and respect each other. After the meal was served, it was time for the bride and groom's first dance as a married couple. Wally led Jennifer out onto the dance floor as the DJ played "When You Kiss Me" by Shania Twain, as everyone watched in silence.

_This could be it, I think I'm in love_

_It's love this time_

_It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love_

_This love is mine_

_I can see you with me when I'm older_

_All my lonely nights are finally over_

_You took the weight of the world off my_

_Shoulders (the world just goes away)_

_Oh, when you kiss me_

_I know you miss me--_

_And when you're with me_

_The world just goes away_

_The way you hold me_

_The way you show me that you_

_Adore me--oh, when you kiss me_

_Oh, yeah_

_You are the one, I think I'm in love_

_Life has begun_

_I can see the two of us together_

_I know I'm gonna be with you forever_

_Love couldn't be any better_

_Oh, when you kiss me_

_I know you miss me--_

_And when you're with me_

_The world just goes away_

_The way you hold me_

_The way you show me that you_

_Adore me--oh, when you kiss me_

_Oh, yeah_

_(Instrumental solo)_

_I can see you with me when I'm older_

_All my lonely nights are finally over_

_You took the weight of the world off my_

_Shoulders (the world just goes away)_

_Oh, when you kiss me_

_I know you miss me--_

_And when you're with me_

_The world just goes away_

_The way you hold me_

_The way you show me that you_

_Adore me--oh, when you kiss me_

_Oh, yeah_

_And when you kiss me_

_I know you miss me_

_Oh, the world just goes away_

_When you kiss me_

"I love you, Jinx," Wally whispered as the music ended.

"I love you too, Kid Flash," Jennifer whispered back.

The night was filled with food, music, dancing, and laughter as everyone celebrated the new couple's union. As it was time for the couple to go off on their honeymoon, their closest friends, the Graysons, the Rains, the Stones, and the Logans hugged them good bye and wished them the best of luck.

"Take care of her," Karen said to Wally as the two friends embraced.

"Don't worry, I will," he assured her.

"You'd better, or we'll have to mess with ya," said Victor as he gave him a wink with a smirk on his face.

Wally nodded as the two entered the limo that would take them to his apartment where they would spend the first night of their honeymoon before going on their trip. The four other couples waved good bye as the limo drove off and they headed back home. Wally and Jennifer had changed out of their tuxedo and wedding gown, and had changed into less formal cloths. Jennifer was wearing a black lace off the shoulders top with a pink spaghetti strapped tank top underneath, nice denim jeans, and black pumps, while Wally was wearing a nice button up burgundy shirt with denim jeans and nice black shoes. Once they opened the door, Wally scooped Jenny up bridal style, carried her inside, and set her down. Then Wally turned to Jenny and embraced her as they shared a passionate kiss.

"Are you ready?" he whispered.

Jennifer nodded with a smile as he scooped her up again and carried her into the bedroom, closing the door behind them. The next morning, Jenny woke up and stretched as she decided to take a shower to wake herself up. As she started to get out of bed, Wally wrapped his arms around her as he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Just a little longer," he requested as he snuggled his face into her hair.

Jenny giggled as she snuggled closer to him, sharing five more minutes with him. Later that day, they packed their suitcases as they headed for India to visit Jennifer's home country. They got on the plane as they waved Star City (which is right next to Jump City) good bye.

Nine months later:

Jenny squeezed Wally's hand tightly as her body was covered with sweat and trembling all over. She breathed heavily as she endured the painful contractions.

"You're doing great, Jinx. I'm really proud of you," Wally whispered into his wife's ear as he gently wiped the sweat off her forehead.

Jennifer could only nod as she waited for the next contraction to come. Wally hated to see his wife in so much pain, and could only imagine what she was going through. He shut his eyes as he felt her squeeze his hand again as another excruciating contraction hit. She let out a scream of pain as she pushed as hard as she could, while the doctors encouraged her that she was doing fine.

"That's good, Jen," her doctor told her. "Just one more and it should be all over."

Jenny waited and then pushed with all the energy and strength she had left, until finally she heard the sweetest music she had ever heard; her baby's first cries. The doctors and nurses quickly cleaned off the baby and made sure it was healthy before presenting the baby to its parents.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. West, you have a healthy baby girl," the nurse told them, as she handed the baby over to her new parents.

She placed the baby in Jenny's arms as Wally looked over her shoulder while starring in awe. The baby had pale grey skin, cat-like eyes sky blue eyes, and fuzzy fiery red hair. Jenny's eyes filled with tears as she looked up at Wally with a smile on her face.

"She's beautiful," whispered Jenny.

"Just like her mother," replied Wally as he kissed his wife on the cheek.

Jenny blushed as she looked at her new daughter, "Hi, sweetie, I'm your mommy. And this is your daddy."

She gently kissed her baby on her forehead, and handed her over to her nervous father. Wally smiled as he held his precious daughter in his arms, making sure not to hurt her or crush her.

"Jinx, she's gorgeous," Wally smiled as he carefully handed his daughter back to her mother.

"So, what are you going to name her?" asked a nurse, ready to fill out the birth certificate.

Jenny thought long and hard, and then got an idea of what to name her. She whispered the name into her husband's ear as he nodded in approval.

"Rose Liana West," Jenny told the nurse as she nodded and wrote it down.

A few days later, the young couple watched their baby sleeping in Jinx's old room in her crib. They smiled proudly as they watched her sleeping peacefully with tears in their eyes.

"Now I have _two_ beautiful women in my life," whispered Wally as he kissed Jenny on the cheek.

Jennifer blushed and kissed her daughter good night, followed by Wally. Then the two went to bed as they snuggled, thinking about how lucky they were to have Rose in their life.

"I love you, Jinx," whispered Kid Flash as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you too, Kid Flash," whispered Jinx as she kissed him on the cheek as she closed her eyes.

**The End**

Yay! My first oneshot! This story is dedicated to Tech-Man for inspiring me to write this, and also to Jessie and Vanessa. God bless!


End file.
